Unguarded Fun
by bradleigh
Summary: [SLASH, new pairing] RobertoJohn. Roberto will learn to never let his guard down. Post ULaK. Almost PWP.


**Unguarded Fun**

* * *

Roberto lay across his perfectly made bed. He was sprawled on his stomach in only his silk boxers. Since Bobby had apparently stowed away, Roberto was left to stare blankly at the math homework positioned in front of him with no help from the smart one. He was so lost and too tired to care anymore. The words and numbers began to blur in front of him. This was too boring; he needed some action. His eyes drooped slightly, but he was suddenly jarred wide-awake as a rough hand pressed firmly into the small of his back.

"Don't move," the voice was male and dead serious. Roberto racked his brains to figure out who was speaking. "I don't want to hurt ya. Now close your eyes."

Roberto grumbled to himself but fell still and shut his eyes. The hand applied a bit more pressure as a guarantee of his cooperation. The other person pushed Roberto's homework off the bed and moved toward Roberto, just by his head. Was he being kidnapped or seduced? He had to know. "What do you want?"

"You."

The guy leaned to Roberto's face and pushed his lips onto the younger teen's surprised ones. Roberto's heart raced as their tongues intertwined passionately. The other one's eyes slid shut. The temperature in the room seemed to have gone up in the past few seconds. Roberto couldn't pull back from his pinned position and he wasn't sure he wanted to. The other guy pulled back a little bit and smiled good-naturedly.

"John," Roberto moaned with his eyes still closed.

"Hey, kid," John returned playfully. "Did you miss me?"

"I sure missed that," he whispered, untrusting of his voice but opening his eyes. "Can you move your hand from my back?"

John smirked, "Like this?" He slid his hand lower and lower until it rested on the tender under curves of his ass. John began to make small circles, stimulating the area with the friction of the silk. He looked into Roberto's eyes. There was a need and a want. The fire-starter rose to his feet and circled around the younger teen, being careful not to stop his circles.

"You are so dead," Roberto threatened, starting to get up.

John seized the advantage and shoved both of his hands between his lover and the bed. Then he flipped him onto his back and pounced on top of the overturned mutant. He leaned over and kissed his nose. "No way."

Roberto struggled against the pin but surrendered as John began placing tender kisses along his tan, bare torso. He fell still and let John do what he was so good at doing. John flicked his eyes up to see the reaction he was having on his partner. Roberto seemed content with how things were proceeding. John leaned forward a bit more and sucked faintly on his collarbone. Roberto loved this and John knew it.

"Stop," Roberto whispered. "STOP!" He jerked John's chin until they were looking eye to eye. "Not here. We can't."

John wiggled his eyebrows seductively, "What's the matter? We got rid of the resident telepaths."

Roberto didn't seem amused. "They can still read my mind and know that you were here."

John smirked, "Too late for that one."

"What about Wolverine?" Roberto couldn't resist the urge to run his hands through John's red hair. "He'll smell you here and on me and anything we do . . . and don't say 'too late'."

John shook his head and made a _tsk_ing noise with his tongue. "You still haven't caught on, have you, kid?"

John raised his hips off his partner and ground his uniform-covered crotch against Roberto's throbbing one. He made the move slowly and deliberately. Roberto's hips bucked at the attention. He scowled slightly as he realized that John was just playing with his reflexes. John smiled seductively. Roberto glared at him, "What don't I know?"

"A whole lot, Sunny." Roberto flinched at the pet name he'd been given. "Wolverine's on the inside and so is Sabretooth. They have been the whole time."

Roberto froze. Suddenly all of their previous encounters made sense. No wonder they'd never been caught! "What about-"

"Piotr's watching the girls at the mall and Remy's keeping his eyes on the boys downstairs. Your roommate stowed away and is with the others refueling overseas. Any more questions?"

"Did you get hurt?"

John looked down at Roberto's concerned face, "Iceman froze my hands, but they're fine now. Remy warmed them up- not like that you dirty-minded little-" Roberto had chuckled at his comment and received a playful slap across his upper thigh.

Roberto smiled, "I'm sure Bobby wouldn't have done it if you weren't the bad guy. Why won't you join us?"

"You know that I won't leave Remy and Piotr."

"Not even for me?" Roberto asked while sticking out his bottom lip. John smiled before shooting forward and catching the lip between his teeth. He tugged on it playfully as Roberto yelped in surprise. John let go and pulled back.

"Do you always talk this much before you get laid?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Damn, he really needed to come up with a pet name for John.

"Actually, yes," John told him, grinding his hips against Roberto's a few times. "Maybe next time I'll bring something to do."

Roberto gave an exaggerated sigh. "Just one more question. What did you mean by refueling overseas?"

John looked at his partner boastingly. "If we just tell Logan that we're coming, your telepaths could catch on. Remy stole some of their gas, so that they'd have to refuel and we could have some more time. Logan'll realize what happened when he smells me on you and we'll slip him the gas in a few days."

"You really thought this through." Roberto sounded impressed as he ran his hands through John's hair again. "I suppose I'll just have to make this whole plan worth your while, huh, John?"

"You'd better, Sunny." John loved that shudder he made every time he called him that. John slid his hands down to Roberto's waistline and slipped them under the elastic.

"Huh-uh," he whispered. "I'm all ready practically naked here. You have to take off your uniform first."

"Excuse me," he scoffed. "I'm not the one pinned down here. You have no say in what I do to you."

John took off his uniform anyway, but Roberto's boxers lay on the floor with them. Roberto smirked. He didn't actually mind being dominated by the fire-starter. He took in John's body as they fell into their usual routine . . .

---

Roberto curled up against the warm body. John smirked and wrapped his arms around the younger teen. Roberto was recovering from their time together. He'd be okay in a few minutes. John pulled him a little closer and started kissing his neck. Roberto moaned faintly. John sped up but kept Roberto's rule in mind: no visible hickeys. Roberto glanced up at him.

"You need to go soon."

"I know." John pulled his head up to nibble on his ear and let his hot saliva cool on Roberto's neck. He sighed and sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Roberto sat up as well. "I've missed that."

John looked up at him and smirked. "So have I." He slid on his boxers and uniform. He headed toward the door to the hallway. "I hate to bang and run, but . . ."

"I know." Roberto pulled the blanket around him tighter. "John, I'll miss you."

"I knew it," he chuckled. "I'll miss you, too, kid."

Then he was gone. Roberto climbed to his feet and put on some clean clothes. He balled up his once clean sheets and tossed them in the hamper. Then he set to remaking his bed while humming to himself.

About thirty minutes later, Logan came in to check on him. He glanced around to see Roberto doing his math homework. He discreetly sniffed the air. "Did you stay clean while we were out?"

"I didn't get into any trouble, sir," he glanced up.

Logan nodded and began to leave. Roberto called after him, "John said they'll return the gas in a few days."

Logan smirked and shook his head. "I told Popsicle it was possible to have fun even if he stayed behind."

**_The End_**

AN: Good? Bad? I have very, very, very limited knowledge on romance, so yeah. I may continue. I dunno yet (if I do, pet name suggestions for John'll be appreciated). I know his name is St.John, but it's hard to write and X:Evo doesn't call him that so it's John for now. I own nothing, so don't bother!


End file.
